dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Hatchling
A hatchling is the second stage in a dragon's life cycle. They can only be acquired by successfully hatching an egg, finding them on the Abandoned Page or having one traded or given to you. At this point, you now have 7 days to collect sufficient views for it to mature and grow up. Once a dragon matures, its sprite will change a bit, it will usually receive a gender and new text will be added to its description. Just like its egg stage, if a hatchling receives too many views in a short amount of time, it will become sick, and it will die if it keeps acquiring a lot of views. This sickness can be cured by Hiding the hatchling for a specific period of time. Usually, 24 hours is recommended, although shorter healing times have been reported. The closer to 0 the hatchling's timer is, the smaller the odds of it getting sick from large amounts of views. When the hatchling is near maturing into an Adult, it will become a Mature Hatchling, but this will not reset its death timer. A hatchling becomes a Mature Hatchling when the death timer falls to around 5 days and 18 hours. Hatchlings may be frozen before or after growing into a Mature Hatchling. If frozen before, they will remain as a standard Hatchling on the user's scroll- in the past, this was not the case and the hatchlings would mature despite being frozen. A hatchling can be frozen while it is still sick- the sickness message will remain displayed for some time after but eventually disappears and the hatchling is at no risk from the sickness while having been frozen. Actions Whilst growing up, hatchlings cannot be given a description unless frozen or allowed to grow up into an adult. If a hatchling is named, it cannot be abandoned or traded/gifted until the name is removed. Likewise, whilst still growing, hatchlings cannot be released; they must be frozen first in order to do so. The following actions will be available to use on a hatchling: Kill: This kills the hatchling. There is a limit to the amount of times you can use this action in a certain period of time. Freeze: This will cause them to stay in their hatchling phase permanently. To avoid abuse, this cannot be reversed. Frozen hatchlings have a little snowflake symbol in parentheses next to the word "Hatchling" and their gender, if applicable. There is a limit to how often a user can use this action in a certain period of time. (Depends on your trophy: gold - 16, silver - 14, bronze - 12 and no trophy - 10 freezing actions available every two weeks) Name: Give your dragon a name. Once this is done, your hatchling cannot be abandoned anymore. You may change the name at any time and any number of times if you spell it wrong or dislike it, or remove it altogether. Abandon: This abandons your hatchling, sending it to the abandoned page where other people can claim it for themselves. This action may fail on rare occasions, giving you one of the following 2 messages: "You try to leash the hatchling to a tree trunk outside a nearby cave, but it chews through the rope and begins to follow you." or "You lead the hatchling to a nearby cave and try to walk away, but it follows you." Hide: Also known as fogging, this surrounds your hatchling in a blanket of fog, preventing it from receiving views, unique views and clicks and completely isolates it from the outside world. However, the time on your hatchling's life will still decrease with this option turned on. You can use this option to help cure your dragon from sickness. Category:Dragon Stages Category:Cave Articles Category:Introduction